1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of text and image analysis. More specifically, the invention comprises a method for comparing and evaluating the perceptions of a material analyzed by a group of individuals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for emphasizing certain passages within a larger body of text or other material have likely existed for as long as the written word itself. Circling or underlining certain passages is an accepted convention for emphasis. In recent years, the adoption of brightly colored “highlighting” markers has largely supplanted the older processes.
Annotating bodies of text or images with footnotes or other commentary written in the margins is also a long-standing practice. Some texts which are a frequent object of commentary or criticism—such as religious works—are often printed with copious margins specifically intended to accommodate added handwritten notes. In recent years, both the practice of emphasizing certain passages and the practice of adding commentary have been automated through the use of computers. As one example, many word processing programs allow a user to emphasize text via displaying it in a different color. Some programs display input from different users in different colors—with the result that the author of each passage may be easily determined. Thus, the use of color to differentiate text and the use of added commentary or criticism are both well known in the prior art.